Revenge of the Boy Bands
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: The sequel to 'Link Kills The Boy Bands!!'. Link and several other rock bands are stuck in Hyrule, only to find that Ronan Keating has been resurrected...


I FINALLY wrote the sequel 

I FINALLY wrote the sequel!! I wrote this after listening to the Linkin Park album a few zillion times so it's going to get pretty strange… And for some odd reason all the bands seem to be one person. I dunno, figure it out!!

****

And there is a VERY BIG SPOILER for all those of you that haven't yet beaten all 5 Temples, so umm, if you don't mind ruining the surprise, by all means read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYBODY in this fic, just their stuff…

Revenge of the Boy Bands

When we last saw our, ahem, 'heroes', Dark Angel had turned on her N64, permanently trapping some of the greatest rock bands in the world on the little gray cartridge.

Nirvana: Oh $%^$£&)*&%^£"£%*^%^£^(%^&$!!!!!

Limp Bizkit: Don't YOU swear! I do the cussing around here, permit me to demonstrate.

Fred Durst turns to Link.

Fred: Well you pointy-eared $%^&, what the $%^& are we $%&ing meant to do now??!!

Link: (Confused by the sudden sounds of censoring bleeps) Well… uh… You could umm… (Turns to Zelda) Help me out here.

Zelda slaps her forehead and tries to think.

Link: (Very impatiently) Well?

Zelda: I'm getting a message from Young Link. He says that Dark Angel's in the Temple of Time so you'd better get there quick.

Link: Okay. See ya Zelly!

Link runs of to the Temple.

Zelda: Don't call me that!!! Ugh! SHEIK!!

Sheik appears as usual from out of nowhere and stares in surprise.

Sheik: Why did you call me? I'm not meant to be here, Dark Angel knows I'm you now and I was having such a nice time with Nabooru…

Sheik trails off, realizing how dodgy that sounds.

Zelda: Okay… Anyway, we've got a bit of a problem. You see, we kinda have a dead Ronan Keating here and well (points to the rock bands) they're stuck in the game.

Sheik: Let me guess, Link was too lazy to fight Ronan himself?

Zelda: Well yeah. But we also had A1 and Westlife too…

All of them place their hands on their heads, their eyes widening in terror.

Zelda: Oh $%&^!!! They're stuck here too!!!

Slipknot: Well let's go kill the *£$%£^&£!!!

Sheik: Not yet. If Dark Angel sees you in the games things will get a bit awkward. Let's hide in the Shadow Temple, there's no reason for her to go there now.

They all nod and make their way back to the Shadow Temple.

Meanwhile, Westlife and A1 are hiding in one of the many stupid hole/cavern things dotted around Hyrule. A1 holds out a Boyzone keychain and stares at it.

A1: …… Sniff… Poor Ronan…

Westlife: They killed OUR manager!! How could they?! Don't they realize that he's the symbol of our boybandiness?

A1: That's probably why they—

Westlife: Oh shut up! We have to revive him somehow.

A1: But won't they just kill him again? They found it so easy last time.

Westlife: Don't you DARE say that! We are sooooooooooo much better than those stupid rock people! We were just outnumbered, that's all.

A1: Then we need more crap pop power! (I'm not saying all pop is crap, but the typical girl and boy bands just annoy me!) We need some girl bands and solo singers!

Westlife: Hold on, hold on. Let's get the resurrection thingy over with first hmm?

A1 throws the keychain on the floor whilst Westlife chants some lyrics from one of Ronan Keating's songs. There is another orangy reddish mist and Ronan Keating appears again!!

The World: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Ronan: Mwa ha ha haaaaaa!! You can never kill me… (Looks and sees that Link and the rock bands aren't there anymore) Where am I?

Westlife: Oh great master of pop, you're back!

A1: (Running up to him and hugging him) Daddy!!

Ronan: (Pushing A1 away) Ugh! Get away from me!! What am I doing HERE?

A1: We're gonna teach them rockers a lesson and kill them of with the Power of Typical Sappy Pop!

Ronan: We?

A1: (Surprised) Well… Yeah. Why not?

Ronan: Well duh. I haven't heard you release a song in AGES! How can you still call yourself a Typical Sappy Pop Band?

Westlife: You're old news A1, nobody likes you.

A1: (Covering their ears) It's not true! It's not!!!

Ronan: Yeah it is.

A1: Noooooooooooooooo!!

A1 writhe in what appears to be a strange sort of Ah-We're Not Popular-Anymore agony, realizing that they're finished in the world of music and then die or disappear in a strange misty type thing (whichever you prefer!).

Westlife: Well, that was different.

Ronan: Now to summon my mighty army of pop people!

Ronan Keating closes his eyes and concentrates. Right before their eyes appears……… Britney Spears!!!!! (The horror!!)

Britney: ……………………… Hi?

Ronan: Now listen. This is what I want you to do for me…

Back at the Shadow Temple, Sheik, Zelda and all of the rock bands are sitting around a ummm… Let's make it a campfire or something. Limp Bizkit are trying to think of a new song.

Limp Bizkit: Hmm… Let's see… How about we do something nice and flowery for a change? What do you think of 'My Pink And Fluffy Generation'?

The Foo Fighters try to keep in their laughter. But…

Foo Fighters: (Laughing hysterically on the floor) Ha!! Yeah right!! And how would that go?

Limp Bizkit: Umm… (To the chorus of 'Wait And Bleed') I really like the color pink/It is so fluffy and it's warm/It makes me feel so nice—

Slipknot: That's my $%&ing song!!

Limp Bizkit: Huh? You thought of 'My Pink and Fluffy Generation' too?

Slipknot: I meant the tune dumbass! Ugh…

Suddenly, they hear a REALLY repetitive song and see the Not-Much-Of-A-Wonder that is Britney Spears!

Britney: (With one of those microphones that goes on the head) I heard what you did to my pal Ronan! Prepare to pay!!

Zelda: (Evilly) Oh, like you're a match for us.

Britney: I so am!

Zelda: (Getting more evil by the minute) Prove it you stupid little Can't-Sing-Live person.

Britney: I CAN sing live!! (Starts to sing) Now I'm stronger than yesterday! Nothing's gonna get in my way—

Sheik: That's not live. You're mouthing.

Britney: Huh? Sheik and Zelda, standing NEXT to each other? But you're the same person!

Sheik: (Sighs) It's a GAME!! We can do whatever the hell we want!

Suddenly, Mikau appears!

Mikau: Like, whoa! What am I doin' here? This ain't my game! This is… (looks around) Oooooooo!! The Ocarina of Time?! (Starts to walk out the Temple) Now, where is Ruto…?

Sheik: See? Anyway, back to the fic. Where were we? Oh yeah, YOU CAN'T SING LIVE!

Britney: I SO can!

Blink 182: Where did those backing singers come from? Hmm?

Britney: I'm… I'm a BRILLIANT singer!! Shut up!

Zelda: You don't know the first thing about singing! And you sound like you've sucked a strange sort of helium balloon.

Britney: I know more than you princess! And I look better too! I'm not a stupid bimbo like you!

Zelda's eyes widen. Now she's gone fully evil. (Uh oh) Sheik and the other bands quickly take cover.

Zelda: You $%^$£%^£^$ little $%^&£!!!!!!!!

Zelda lunges for Britney and pins her down on the floor and pummels her.

Britney: Ow!! That hurts! I BROKE A NAIL!!! ACK!!

Zelda stands back and shoots a bolt of magic like she used against Ganon. Britney Spears crumbles to dust/misty type thing.

Zelda: Whoo hoo!!! Ha! In your face Britney!!!

Zelda turns to the other who have come out of hiding.

Zelda: What did you think of that huh?

All: (In shock, mouths open) ………………………………………

Zelda: (Mean) WELL?

All: Yeah! That was great! You really showed her Zelly!

Zelda: Don't call me Zelly!

Back at where the two strange little pop bandy tingamajiggywatchamacallits are, both notice that one of their own has, well, died.

Westlife: Oh… Crap.

Ronan: Aww man! She was my most popular one as well!!

Westlife: Let's try unpopular this time. And send her to where that green greebo is.

Ronan: Yeah.

Suddenly the author realizes that she left out somebody from the first fic, so…

Ronan: Oh, by the way, what happened to the Backstreet Boys? I thought they were with you.

Westlife: You know, I have no idea. Probably slacking off somewhere.

Ronan: Ah well, who cares about them? (True, true)

Me: Phew. *Hopes that nobody notices* Oh, and 'greebo' is a term used in England for people like me who listen to rock music a lot and wear things like Linkin Park hoodies and sometimes dog collars. Anyway, on with the fic.

And now we switch to where Link is just outside the entrance to Market.

Link: (Panting) Oh man, that was a hell of a lotta running. I should really lay off the Cucco pies…

Suddenly, Billie Piper appears!!

Billie: Now that Britney's outta here, I'm the most popular girl of pop! PREPARE TO DIE!!

Link: (Snickering) Yeah. Sure.

Link unsheathes his mighty Master Sword and launches an attack on her. But, it is stopped by a large bubble-type force field around her.

Billie: try as much as you like you pointy-eared freak. You can't penetrate my shield.

Link: Oh yeah? I summon……… Linkin Park!!!!

Linkin Park appears.

Linkin Park: Oh no! It's Billie Piper! We've got to get rid of her!!

Link: Hit it!

Linkin Park: It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back! It's like a whirlwind inside of me head! It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within! It's like the face inside is right BENEATH MY SKIN!!!!!!!!

Billie's bubble shield just glows and absorbs all of the Rock Power.

Billie: Ha ha haaa!! You can't hurt me!! The power of my millions of fans protects me from all that is Rock!! (Like a 5-year-old) Nya na na na na naaaaaa!!

Link: But Billie……… NOBODY LIKES YOU!!

Billie: Nice try.

Linkin Park: It's true! (Taking out a chart which has a red line sloping down) Look at your album sales.

Link takes out another chart that has a red line going right across the bottom.

Link: Your singles aren't doing too good either…

Billie: (Her bubble is fading and is only just visible) Shut up! You… You're just jealous of my popularity!!

Link: Oh yeah? Come out… Chris Evans!

Chris Evans appears, looking very shy.

Linkin Park: Go on Chris, tell her.

Chris: Billie, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you—

Billie: Oh darling!

Chris: I only married you because of your popularity, but now I see that everyone hates you I want a divorce! (Takes out some papers) If you'll just sign here…

Billie: Oh my gosh!! If my husband says it, it must be true! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Billie disappears in yet another misty type thing and Chris Evans just walks off happily. Where Billie Piper was stands the infamous Backstreet Boys!!

Backstreet Boys: Uhh… Do you think we have what it takes to be a Rock Band? We like you. You're strong.

Link: Let's see. You can't sing, you mime, you can't dance…

Linkin Park: Your acting totally sucks, your songs break my windows…

Backstreet Boys: (Running off) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Link: Hee hee!! That was TOO easy!

Back to the Pop Bands.

Westlife: Master! Billie Piper has just been annihilated and the Backstreet Boys have jumped off a cliff!

Ronan: Like I said, who cares about the Backstreet Boys? (Once again that is so true) But now it seems that I'm going to have to release my ultimate monster.

Westlife: Who?

Ronan: I will call forth…………………………………………… (BIG pause for dramatic effect) ………………… (now it's too big) ………………… (okay, you can stop it now Ronan!) ……… N Sync!

Westlife: (Trembling) Are……… Are you sure?! I mean, they're like, pure Boy band! What about, umm… Atomic Kitten? Or the Popstars Hear'Say? Even All Stars!!!

Ronan: …………………………… Nah.

And now we go back to the Shadow Temple.

Zelda: (Marvelling in her brilliant killing of Britney Spears) I'm so great…

Sheik: Wait 'til Link hears about this! He'll never go out with Malon again!

Zelda: (Staring at him VERRRRRY evilly) What was that?

Sheik: (Backing away) ………… Nothing……

Zelda lunges for Sheik and pins him down on the floor. Her long nails are REALLY close to his eyes.

Zelda: Tell me!! Tell me everything!! How long have they been going out?! What does he see in her??! (Pause) What do I see in him?

Zelda gets off Sheik. She rolls up her sleeves and starts to crack her knuckles. Her eyes are glowing dangerously and freakily.

Zelda: Just wait 'til I see him again! He'll be sorry he cheated on—

Before she can finish her threat, N Sync appears!! Sheik, Zelda and all of the Rock Bands hide behind a uh…. A statue or something.

Blink 182: I don't think they'll see us here.

Paparoach: Are you kidding? There's like 30 of us behind 1 stupid… uhh… thing!

N Sync: Where'd they go?

Zelda: Why are all of you hiding? It's only N Sync. Get out there and beat the crap out of them!

No reply.

Zelda: Go on!!!!!!

Slipknot: But Zelly, it's N Sync! They're worse than all the Crap Pop Bands put together!! They're the GURU of stupid sappy things!

From out of nowhere, Linkin Park appears! (Again)

N Sync: Ah ha! There's one! Kill them!!!

Linkin Park just grabs one of their guitars and proceeds to whack N Sync over the head, then slams them into the wall, killing them and leaving an icky mess all over the room.

Linkin Park: …… Wow. That was, like, too easy.

All the others come out from behind the thingy.

Sheik: Ohh!! It's… It's… LINKIN PARK!! (Takes off his mask) Will you sign my rag?

Linkin Park: Uhh, sure… (Whips out a pen from nowhere and signs)

Sheik: Wow! THANKS! (Put his mask back on. It now has a load of squiggles on it)

Foo Fighters: Wow Sheik. You really look different with your mask off.

Sheik: Aww crap! You weren't supposed to see that!

Blink 182: We're standing right here.

Sheik: Don't tell anyone what I look like! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!

Limp Bizkit: Alright alright!! Geez! Your voice can drill!!!

Sheik: (Dancing around the Shadow Temple) I got it!! I got it!!!! Linkin Park signed my mask!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy!!!! ^u^

Nirvana: Why didn't you want our signatures?

Foo Fighters: Or ours, despite the fact that I used to be Nirvana's drummer—

Paparoach: Yeah! How come?!

Sheik: But there's not enough room on my rag.

Voice: Haven't you ever heard of paper?

Everybody turns around and sees Alien Ant Farm standing in front of them in all their Rockish glory.

Zelda: Alien Ant Farm? Why are you here?

Alien Ant Farm: Well, you see when The Shadow started to write this fic, loads of other really cool bands came around halfway through (that's true, I spent A-G-E-S doing this). She couldn't just leave us out!

Sheik: But there are loads of cool Rock Bands that came out since she started to write this fic.

Alien Ant Farm: (Blinks) Sheik? Zelda? Here? TOGETHER?

Sheik: (Sighing heavily) Yes! We've been THROUGH that enough times now!! It's a GAME!!!

Japas appears!

Japas: Like, wow man! Where am I dudes? Oh hey, alright. Ocarina of Time, pret-ty sweet. Any of you know where that Ruto chick is?

Blink 182: I think Mikau beat you to it.

Japas: What?! Mikau!!! He gets ALL the girls! (Runs off in search of him)

Alien Ant Farm: Oh, okay then… Anyway, we're not the only band that came around. There was also Lost Prophets and Sum 41! Plus, she left out Korn!

All the bands mentioned appear in the Shadow Temple.

Lost Prophets: Hey! This is the Ocarina of Time! I… Why are Zelda and the guy in the mask standing next to each other?

Sheik: ACK! (Falls over)

Sum 41: Well, why wouldn't they be?

Korn: Duh! They're the same person!

Sum 41: They are?

Everyone: **YES!!**

Sum 41: I didn't know that…

Slipknot: Wait, how far did you get in the game?

Sum 41: (Proudly) I got my second Medallion.

Slipknot: That's it?

Sum 41: Yeah……

Slipknot: Oh, sorry then. You weren't THAT far from finding out.

Sheik: Just three Temples…

Korn: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Yes, they are the same person! It's a game!

Evan the Zora appears!

Evan: Hey! Zelda 5! Where's—

Sheik: Outside.

Evan walks off in search of Ruto.

Zelda: Is it me, or does somebody from Majora's Mask keep appearing everything we say that?

Lost Prophets: Say what? 'It's a game'?

The adorable Kafei appears!

Kafei: Anju, will you… (Looks around) Hey, where am I? Man! I was gonna propose just then!

Blink 182: Well, there's someone who looks like her in Kakariko.

Kafei: Ah, she'll do. Bye! (Runs out the Temple)

Sheik: Hyrule's going to get real full REAL fast.

Lost Prophets: Oh well. (Feels a freaky vibe) Hey, I… I can sense something. Is it…? Oh no! It is!

Foo Fighters: What?

Lost Prophets: I sense the vibes of Ronan Keating! HE'S COMNG RIGHT FOR US!!!!

Sum 41: Oh no…

A warpy thing appears before them. Everybody flinches back, preparing themselves for the horror that is soon to stand before them. Instead, Link and Kid Rock appear! (Gotcha!)

Kid Rock: (á la Dr Nick Riviera) Hi everybody!

Nirvana: Okay… Did you have a personality overhaul?

Link: He kinda came with me.

Sheik: Link! What are you doing here?

Link: Dark Angel prefers Young Link to me… It's not fair! Not fair I tells ye!

Sheik: Umm, alright…

Zelda: LINK!!

Link: Oh hi Zelda!

Zelda jumps on Link and pins him down on the floor (jumping's like her main attack for some reason)

Slipknot: Way to go Zelda! I knew they'd do it sooner or later!

Blink 182: Maybe would should go…

Limp Bizkit: Are you kidding? I wanna watch this!

Zelda: Shut UP!!! ALL OF YOU!! (Starts to shake Link) You're going out with Malon aren't you?!

Link: No! I swear! I've only got eyes for you Zelda!

Sheik: (Laughing) That's exactly what you told Malon.

Link: What? How do you know that?!

Sheik: Night's my speciality Link! You picked a very cosy place to—

Zelda: **WHAT?!!?!!!** HOW **DARE** YOU LINK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

Link: But Zelda! You've gotta believe me!

Zelda: Why should I? I forgave you when you went out with that chicken lady, and again when you were seeing the lady who really likes her dog, AND when you went out with one of the Gerudo twins, BUT NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!

Linkin Park: (Snickering) Link, you're such a player.

Link: I AM NOT!!!!

Alien Ant Farm: He's in denial!

Link: Ack! SHUT UP!

Lost Prophets: Was anybody actually listening to me? I SAID Ronan Keating's on his way! Along with some other band that nobody cares about.

Korn: the Backstreet Boys?

Lost Prophets: Okay, SOME people might care about them, but not a lot.

Slipknot: Can't you just tell us who they are?

Lost Prophets: Well, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?

Limp Bizkit: Aww man! I can't get this tune out of my head!

Korn: What tune?

Limp Bizkit: (Again to the tune of 'Wait And Bleed') I really like the color pink/It is so fluffy and it's warm/It makes me feel so nice and calm/The future generation's pink!

Korn: Wow! I can see that tune shooting to number one already!

Slipknot: That's MY TUNE! ARGH!! WHY will no one listen to me? Why? Why?!!!

Limp Bizkit: Get your own song Slipknot! I came up with this!

Slipknot: ACK!!!! (Falls over)

Then, it all goes quiet. Two swirly thingies of mist rise from the ground, one bigger than the other. When they disappear, Link Sheik, Zelda and the Rock Bands all see the horror that is………………………………………………… RONAN KEATING AND WESTLIFE!!!!!!!

Link: Ronan's alive again? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ronan: Haa haa haa haa haaaaaaaaaa!! I'm back to rid Hyrule of everything that is Rock! When I'm done, there will be no electric guitars for anyone!! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

All the Rock Bands: No!! You can't do that!!

Ronan: Just watch me!

Ronan Keating holds out his arms and a giant orb of light appears, temporarily blinding our heroes. When they can see again, they find that all the guitars, drum kits, keyboards and EVERYTHING have gone and disappeared!!!!

Linkin Park: Our stuff……

Kid Rock: They went 'bye bye'………

Sum 41: I don't like him…

Korn: Arg!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RONAN!!!!

Korn lunges for Ronan Keating. Ronan takes one swing with his hands and makes them crash into Westlife.

Westlife: Ack! Get off me! You're heavy!

Korn: Oh, shut up. (whacks Westlife on the head, thus knocking them out)

Link: What are we going to do now? Even the Master Sword doesn't work on him!

Zelda: My Light Arrows don't work either! For SOME reason, everyone sees Ronan as good, so they won't affect him! (under her breath) Thanks a lot Nayru.

Nayru: (From above) Any time. (zaps Zelda with a thunderbolt)

Zelda: Oww…

Ronan: Quit sidetracking! Are you gonna fight me or not?

Limp Bizkit: Count us out! Wes says he'll only fight with his guitar. 

Slipknot: Coward…

You. Yes you the reader: Hey! Don't you DARE dis Wes! (Flicks Slipknot out of the fic)

Alien Ant Farm: Bye Slipknot! See you in another fic! Hopefully.

Me: Back to the plot Alien Ant Farm!

Alien Ant Farm: Eep! Yes ma'am! (back to the fic) So, how are we gonna kill Ronan?

Ronan: You can't! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Lost Prophets: Stop laughing already!

Nirvana: Oh! There's no hope for us! We're doomed! (Read further into the fic) Oh wait. No we're not.

Zelda: Huh? Why? What happens?

Sheik: Now Zelda, you know he can't give it away.

Nirvana: We're going to be saved in 5……… 4……… 3……… 2……… 1………

Stain'd appears from out of nowhere! (I can't remember how you spell that either, sorry!)

Stain'd: Ronan Keating, your reign of terror is now over! I'm going to silence you with the almighty Power of Rock!

Everyone except Ronan (yes that includes you): Yeah! Go Stain'd! Kick his ass!!

Stain'd: Just watch me! (Starts to sing) I'm on the outside. I'm lookin' in. I can see through you. See—

Ronan: No! Shut up!

Stain'd: Nah. (Sings) It's been a while—

Ronan: Yes! It's been a while since I heard something this crap! SHUT UP!!!!!!

Stain'd: Are you saying I'm crap? Are you? Huh? ARE YOU?!

Ronan: **YES!!!!!**

Stain'd: Argh!!! That's it!! I'm through being nice!!

Stain'd gets out his guitar and proceeds to whack Ronan Keating with it.

Ronan: Ack!! What are you doing?! This was meant to be a SINGING fight!!

Stain'd: (whilst whacking him) It kinda helps if you sing too!

Ronan: (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. (Whack) ow. HEY!!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!

Stain'd: (gone power mad) I take orders from no one!

Stain'd doesn't stop and soon Ronan disappears into a dust/misty type thing.

Stain'd: Hah! That was TOO easy!!!

Everyone: Way to go Stain'd!!!

Zelda: You did really good!

Sheik: Will you sign my rag?!

Link: Hold on! What about them?

Link points to Westlife.

Voice: Get rid of them already! If you don't there'll be yet another sequel to this never-ending series!

Everyone turns around. Muse stand before them!

Muse: Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late!

Zelda: Hi Muse!

Muse: Hi Zelly.

Zelda: Grrr! If I hear someone call me that name again I think I'm going to scream!!

Link: ………………… Anyway!

Sheik: Muse's right. We've gotta get rid of them. They're the only ones who know how to resurrect Ronan Keating.

Zelda: Leave it to me!

Zelda hold out her arms and a warp appears. Westlife are zapped into another dimension.

Muse: There ya go!

Link: Soooooooooooooo……… Now what do we do? You're all stuck in the game.

Stain'd: What?

Link: Yeah, didn't you know? If you enter the game while it's on then you become a part of it.

Lost Prophets: Oh…… Crap!

Alien Ant Farm: I dunno, I could get used to it here.

Sum 41: Yeah! We could check out those Gerudo babes!

Blink 182: (Whacking Sum 41 on the head) … Or not.

Linkin par: Let's throw the best Rock Festival Hyrule's ever known!

All: Yeah!

All of them head to Lon Lon Ranch and somehow make a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally big stage to host all the bands. Sheik Zelda and Link all sit down and try to make a mosh pit but give up when they realize there's only three of them.

Zelda: Woo!! This totally rocks!

Sheik: Alright! Encore encore!

Link: (Singing) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' wha!

Then, Malon walks up and sees all of them having a concert in her ranch.

Malon: Hey, what are you all doing? This is MY ranch! Don't think you can just have a gig without telling me!

Link: But Malon, this is the perfect place! Everyone can hear us if we perform here!

Malon: Oh, I'm sorry Link. I didn't see you there. Well, if they're friends of yours I guess it's okay.

Link: Thanks Malon.

Malon: Anything for you my Linky-poo. (Winks)

Zelda: Ah! What do you think you're doing? Link is MY boyfriend!!

Malon: That's not what he told me yesterday!

Zelda: Oooooo!! You!! I swear, you are THE most annoying little cowgirl in Hyrule!

Malon: (Unimpressed) Oh no. The abuse, the abuse. Please don't hurt me Zelly.

Zelda: (Breathing heavily) Don't……… call……… me…… Zelly!!

Zelda summons a ball of light in her hands.

Zelda: How's this for abuse Malon?! (Hurls the ball at her)

Malon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! (Runs away)

Link: Malon!

Zelda: So you DO love her then!!

Link: I… Well, no but I… I mean that, well……

Zelda whips out a giant mallet and starts to chase Link around the ranch, conveniently to the tune of 'Freak On A Leash'.

Link: (Whack) Ow!! Stop (Whack) it!! Please!! (WHACK) I'm sooooooooooooooooorry!!!

Zelda: Not good enough! You're going to have to BEG for forgiveness!!!

Meanwhile, all the Rock Bands have stopped playing and just stare at the couple.

Limp Bizkit: Man, check out the power-crazed chick.

Sheik: This is why it's easier to cheat on Nabooru. She hasn't got a mallet, just two REALLY big mean swords that… Oh no………

Nabooru appears!!

Nabooru: I'm going to murder you Sheik! Did you think that I wouldn't notice you were going out with that Yuffie girl? (I have a habit of mixing my other games and fics in, sorry!) Prepare to die in a really really icky way that I really do not want to have to do but you gave me no choice and now I am going to stop talking and finally get on with what I am about to do! (Takes a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath)

Sheik: (Blinks) What?

Nabooru: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!! (Starts to chase Sheik around the ranch)

Alien Ant Farm: Oh man, poor guys.

Nirvana: Now what?

Foo Fighters: Just keep playing and hope they'll go away…

So they do.

****

THE (really stupid and crappy)** END!**

Yeah I know, I coulda done better. This music is like my own personal taste so please **don't** flame me saying 'They suck!' or stuff like that. I accept criticism, but prefer if it's constructive, everyone's got their own opinions.

Geez I can ramble. I did this REALLY late so forgive my grammar and stuff. I'm gonna shut up now.

P.S. (Could you tell I really like Sheik? Sheikah rule!)


End file.
